The Driveway
by Ainokki
Summary: They were the perfect couple, bestfriends and lovers. Until they had to spend one summer apart from each other. Will they ever be again?
1. Chapter 1

**The Driveway**

They had been together for over two years now. Best friend before that. They were the perfect match, always together, laughing, holding hands and finishing each others sentences. Every boy wanted to be with her and every girl wished they could be his. There was nothing wrong with their relationship, until they had to spend one summer apart.

She woke up and looked around, she was in the car and noticed that they were passing some really familiar streets. "Oh gosh, we're here already? Mom, can't we just turn around, I don't wanna go to home, I wanna go back to California." She moaned and watched her blond haired mom smiling to her and shaking her head. "No love, we need you here and you know it. And you'll see Nick again, isn't that super?" She grinned to her and started humming the song that was playing on the radio. "Oh yeah, really super." She murmured and started looking the familiar scene they were passing, only few more miles and they were back home.__

"Miles, are you sure you wanna go? I'll miss you so much, I don't know what I'll do without you here with me." He said and stroked her hair as she laid in his lap and watched his face.  
"Nick, you know I'd love to stay with you, but I just have to know what's out there. You know I've never been anywhere outside this state, I have to find out what it's like there." She smiled and took his hand to hers.  
"Yeah, I know, I just hope I could come with you." He whispered as they both went back to their own thoughts.

A few minutes later Nick spoke again "Miley, promise me you won't forget me while you are away?" He watched her with serious eyes.  
"C'mon Nick, how could I ever forget about you, you're the best thing ever happen to me. No one knows me the same way as you do." She said as if there was nothing to worry about. But she knew that they had never spent more than two days apart and that three months would be harder than anything. She was afraid for him to meet someone else, or just getting frustrated with the situation. But she kept herself strong for both of them, smiling as always. They laid there on her bed fore 15 more minutes, until her mom called her and said they had to leave. They kissed goodbye and hugged for awhile. "There's nothing to be afraid for, we're gonna make it" She said and let go of him, with sadness in her eyes she got up and run to their car to leave to the airport.

She jumped from the car and gazed the house that she had called home so many years, the house where she had grown up in. She took her bags and waited as her mom opened the door. She got up to her room and unpacked her bags and started looking around her room. Everything was exactly the way she left it, pictures of her and Nick in the park looked at her from the wall. She felt uncomfortable and took the pictures down straight away. She looked at the pictures that were now on her bed. The same bed she had her last conversation with Nick.

It had been long three months. When she first arrived she had send a few messages to Nick but never really got around to call him. He on the other hand felt like hearing her voice would be too hard. So they went on without any phone calls or messages. Then after a month they just didn't know if it was ok to call, and they didn't know what to say. So they didn't. And so the three months went on without any connection.

Miley looked at her cellphone, no calls from Nick, _no surprise there_, she thought. She was hoping that Nick would call her right away, but he didn't and surprisingly it was fine to her. She missed him, but there was a gap between them. She knew she needed to fix things, but wasn't sure if she really wanted to. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's chapter two of my story the Driveway. I hope someone reads this, because I really like this story. **_

Miley looked at the mirror and added some more lipstick and smiled, she was ready for the night. She was wearing black skinny jeans, white tank top and some gorgeous high heels, she was sure to get lots of attention tonight. And not only because of her looks, but also because it was her party that was held. She knew all of her guest were waiting downstairs, she hadn't seen them for three months and she was looking forward to seeing some of them. She took the last look at herself and headed downstairs.

As she stepped down the stairs she heard people screaming 'Welcome back'. Miley saw a lot of her friends from school, she also saw many of her relatives and her parents friends. She smiled at them and started to welcome everyone to the party.

After twenty minutes of greeting everyone and telling about her trip to those who asked, she was finally allowed to enjoy her own party. Once she got some time alone she realized that a few familiar faces were missing, she hadn't seen Nick or his parents the whole night. Maybe there were here, she just hadn't seen them yet, or maybe they were running late. It's not like Nick could miss her welcome back party?

"I can't believe you missed the first week of school." Lily told Miley as they went to backyard and sat to the hammock.

"I can't believe we haven't spoken the whole summer, well if we don't count those emails.." Miley smiled to her best friend. "So what's new at school?"

"Well.. eh.. nothing much? Miley what's up with you and Nick?" Lily asked, awkwardly, the kind of way when you know there something she wants to tell you, but doesn't quite know how to break it down to you.

"Nothing is up with me and Nick, I haven't spoken with him yet, but I'm sure we'll just work things trough as soon as he gets here. Why would you ask that?"

"I - I was just wondering like.. uh.." She couldn't get a word out of her mouth and Miley knew there was something she wasn't telling her. "Well, Miley I don't think I'm the right person to tell you this, but I think you and Nick clearly aren't on the same page with your relationship. But I seriously don't even know anything for sure, you should just ask someone like Joe or something."

Miley laid back to the hammock. "Is he cheating on me? If he is, just tell me, I can handle it."

"Miley, I don't know for sure, but he has been spending an awful lot of time with this new girl Alex. When was the last time you spoke with him?" Lily caressed Miley's cheek and looked her with pity in her eyes. Miley hated the feeling that someone pitied her and now that she thought about it everyone were looking at her with the exactly same look the whole night.

"Lilz, don't feel sorry for me. I haven't talked with him the whole summer." She paused for a second to see the shock in Lily's eyes. "Have I missed talking to him? Hell yeah. But haven't missed being in that suffocating relationship I have been my whole life. I thought this summer was like the break we really needed, but I never thought he would find someone else while I was away." Miley felt like she moved a huge weight from her shoulders by telling all this to someone.

"Oh Miles.. I'm sure you are gonna work things trough, I'm sure I've just misunderstood something." Lily gave her a weak smile but they both knew there were something real behind her words.

Miley looked at her friend and squeezed her hand. Then she looked at the other people on the backyard, there were a lot of her friends but there was one person she was really looking for. Then she saw him, looking absolutely gorgeous like always, he was wearing dark jeans purple t-shirt and of course the glasses he always wore. He had cut his hair though, he used to have long curly hair, like Nick, but now he had short and straight. Of course he was surrounded with four girls, all smitten about him. Miley got up and walk to them.

Miley smiled to the girls, they were younger but surely knew who Miley was so it only took one look for them to leave Joe and Miley alone.

"Hi best friend, I've missed you. I think my phone broke down, because I haven't got any calls from you?" Joe's voice was really bitchy, but Miley decided to pass it and get straight to the point. Joe was Miley's other best friend and he also happened to be Nick older brother.

"Shut up, you know you are the only person I've talked to during the summer." She playfully hit Joe's arm. "So.." She glanced around the yard. "Where's Nick?" Joe's face was kind of shocked by this.

"Well I thought you wouldn't want him here?"

"Why wouldn't I want my boyfriend being at my own welcome back party?" Miley laughed

"Okay Miley, let's go somewhere more private." Joe started to drag Miley away from the people who started to gather around them to hear what they were talking about. Joe led Miley inside and to her room where he looked at the photos laying on her bed.

"Joe please just tell me, is Nick cheating on me?" Miley asked sadly from her bestfriend.

"Miley, what are you talking about? Okay, I didn't want to ruin your vacation with talking about Nick and I always thought that you would talk to me when you were ready?" Joe looked at Miley with questioning face now.

"Talk about what Joe?" Miley was getting really frustrated now.

"About you guys breaking up?" Now it was Miley's turn to be shocked, she didn't even understand what Joe was talking about, it didn't make any sense.

"Okay, you aren't making any sense now, could you please just tell me from the beginning, what happened?" Joe pulled Miley to his lap and leaned his head and his back to the wall with Miley's head on his shoulder.

"When you left, Nick was heartbroken, I think he just missed you like really really much. He didn't come away from his room like for two weeks. And then when he got out we never really saw him, when I woke up he would be gone and when I went to sleep he still wasn't back home. So we were all really worried about him, that's when I called you the first time to see if you know anything, but you didn't. Okay, so it's been month since you left and Nick's acting really weird, so this one morning me, mom and dad are all in kitchen eating some breakfast and mom suddenly just starts to insist that Nick tells us what's going on and of course he didn't want to at first. But then after like 20 minutes he finally gives in and tells us that you guys aren't together anymore."

At that point Miley gasped for some air, because she really felt like she couldn't breath.

"I know, we couldn't believe it either. But we all thought that it was the reason why Nick had been acting that way the whole month. So we leave him alone, but then after a week I am at the mall and I see Nick with this chic, and I'm like who's this? I greet them and Nick introduces me to Alex, his girlfriend."

Miley's eyes were pouring tears by now and Joe felt bad for telling her all this, she kept wiping her tears away. "H-His g-g-girl-girlfriend?" Miley asked.

"Yeah.. and they have been going out two months now. So now that I've told you my story, can you tell me what happened, why you guys broke up anyways?" Joe asked, he really wanted to know.

"We didn't." Miley said quietly, so quietly that Joe could barely hear her.

"What did you say?" Joe, wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Me and Nick, we never broke up. Actually we didn't speak not once during the summer." Miley looked at Joe. She looked so vulnerable and Joe was getting really angry.

"Miley. Could you please, answer to me if I got this right. Nick told us that you guys were no mor, and got a new girlfriend. And while that happened you were enjoying your summer, waiting to get back home to your boyfriend?" Joe was upset, angry, like his hands were shaking and his face was getting really pale.

"Well, something like that.." Miley whispered. Joe got up with her in his hand, but set her down to her bed. Then he turned away from her.

"I have to go." Joe walked away from her room, slamming the door closed as he left the room.

Miley was left to her bed without explanations or anything. She was crying, because she never thought Nick would do something like that. She was also kind of relieved, as she now knew what had happened while she was away.

_**The Driveway**_

"Nick what are everyone doing tonight? It's Saturday, there should be a party or something?" Alex whined to Nick while they were laying on his bed and watching some chick flick Alex had chosed.

"Uhm, they are at this one welcome back party thing." Nick answered trying to avoid the subject Miley. They hadn't really talked about her with Alex, though Alex knew there was some girl at Nick's past. She just didn't have any idea what kind of past it was, and Nick was quite sure he didn't want her to know.

"Whose? Why aren't you invited? I could be your plus one?" She smiled, and Nick was starting to get annoyed already.

"No one you know, she's been away whole summer. And I was invited, ,I just didn't feel like going, okay?"

"But Nickyyyy, if they are there the whole night, why can't we just go there? I'm really bored here, I just want to have some fun with friends, maybe get a drink or few. Let's go!" She tried to drag Nick away from his bed.

"Alex, we are not going and that's that, we are not talking about this anymore." Alex looked confused and hurt, she didn't understand why his Nicky would be like this to her.

"But why? What's the big deal?" She just kept whining.

"Because it's my ex-girlfriends party okay? And I really don't want to see her, and if by not going to the party I'm going to have two more extra days now hearing or talking about her, I'm taking it?"

"Oh.. I thought.. well whatever. What do you mean by two extra days? Why do you see her in two days?" Alex asked, she was a bit offended by Nick's tone.

"Because she's coming back to school then.." Nick told her, though Nick thought that she would be bright enough to understand something like that, it wasn't rocket science.

"She goes to our school?" Alex asked, but Nick thought that this question wasn't worth answering for, though he didn't even have time for that because someone was slamming doors downstairs and making his way upstairs. And it only took 30 seconds for Joe to rush to Nick's room. He looked at Nick and Alex fiercely, he was mad and disappointed to his little brother.

"You. Piece. Of. Shit. How fucking dare you hurt something as special and beautiful as Miley. Like if I didn't want to tell you this, I couldn't even look at you. you have fucked with something that means me as much to me, as my own life. You fucking talk to her ever again, and I swear you won't walk, or talk ever again." Joe's voice was cruel, but he meant every word of it. Nick got up from the bed and walked to Joe, he put his hand to his chest.

"Joe, chill, Alex is right there?" Nick didn't understand how Joe could just say those thing right infront of Alex. "Can we.." Nick started, but didn't get to finish his sentence as something hit his nose very hard and out of nowhere. He fell to the floor but before he even realized what had happened, Joe smacked him again. Nick could hear Alex gasping and crying at his bed, clearly too scared to get up or do anything. Nick tried to get up, but Joe hold his hands to floor and looked him in the eyes.

"You are not my brother." And with that he spat on his shirt and got up. He didn't even look back when he left. He just left his brother there, with bleeding nose. He didn't care at all about him.

_**AN: haha, okay, so did you read this? great, okay so I have to tell you, that this story builds up in time. so why did Joe get so upset about this thing? Well, someone might guessed it, but haha you'll find out later. also there are a lot of things from their past you will hear later. What did you think about it? Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I'm sorry I'm super lazy today, because I have my finals and everything, so here's new short chapter for you guys. Let's say I'll update after 5 review for this chapter?**_

Miley sat alone in the backyard as almost every guest had left now. Only Nick and Joe's parent were there chatting with her parents. Miley didn't feel like talking to them, not after everything she heard that night from Joe. Only it was hard to avoid them as they were the only guests left at the party.

"So Miley, we haven't talked with you the whole night, and it's your party! So how was your trip? Was it amazing?" Denise smiled at Miley. She had always been like a second mom to Miley, but Miley felt really uncomfortable talking to her right now.

"It was nice, met a lot of new people. Aunt Jackie was really cool, she let me spend time at the recording studio I even made a demo there." Miley smiled at the memorie of her singing at the studio.

"Really? Do you have it here? We'd love to hear it!" Denise got excited.

"Ehm, sure. Let me get it from my room." Miley ran up to her room and dug trough her travel case to find the cd. When she found it she ran the stairs to get back down stairs, when her parents and Nick's parents were waiting. She put the CD in to the CD player and pressed play. At the same time Joe walked inside and nodded to Miley and her parents and leaned against the wall as Miley's voice started to come out of the speakers.

_Sometimes I wonder if everything changed_

_How would we make out_

_And now suddenly thunder and everything's changed_

_There's this big dark cloud_

_Hovering, hovering, hovering, hovering_

_(You always said that we'd make it through)_

_Troubling, stumbling, fumbling for the words to say that I'm leaving you_

_I'm leaving you_

_We go through the motions like everything's settled, but it's inside out_

_And it makes us uncomfortable still holding on when there's all this doubt_

_Hovering, hovering, hovering, hovering_

_(You always said that we'd make it through)_

_Troubling, stumbling, fumbling for the words to say that I'm leaving you_

_I'm leaving you_

_And maybe were just older, just a little older_

_Cause the fact that this is over, the fact that this is over with you, yeah_

_Hovering, hovering, hovering_

_(You always said that we'd make it through)_

_Troubling, stumbling, fumbling for the words to say that I'm leaving you_

_Leaving you_

_Troubling, stumbling, fumbling for the words to say that I'm leaving you_

_(You always said that we'd make it through)_

_(You always said that we'd make it through)_

Miley had written the song during the summer as she didn't talk with Nick. It was amazing and when she played it to her aunt she had demanded her to record it. She even promised to send it to a few producers. First Miley was quite scared to sing such a personal song to everyone at the studio, but they were all blown away by her talent. In the end Miley was really proud of what she had accomplished.

The whole room was quiet as the last words flowed out of the speakers. Everyone were amazed, they all knew Miley was amazing singer, but this song was so mature. And everyone knew how it was about. Miley's parents ran to her and hugged her, they were so proud of her.

As Nick and Joe's parents were leaving Denise pulled Miley aside from the others to have a little talk with her.

"Miley, I don't know what happened between you and Nick the last summer, but I surely hope you kids will figure it out. And I'm not saying that you should be together.." Denise looked at Joe while saying that. "But you two share such a beautiful friendship, that it would be shame if you lost it just because of one summer apart from each other. But whatever will be, you know that I love you like you were my daughter I never had." Denise hugged her and Miley smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, I love you too." Denise started to take Paul and Joe to leave, when Miley interrupted them.

"Ehm Joe, I've been one summer away and you are already ditching our old habits? It's Saturday, movie night?" Miley laughed and Joe's face lit up.

"I thought, it was too late for that babe?" He smiled to his best friend.

"Well I don't see no harm with you spending the night? Denise is that okay? I've missed my bestie, you can't take him away from me." Miley pouted at Denise while hugging Joe.

Denise couldn't help but laugh at Miley's antics and agreed to Joe spending the night at the Stewart house. They said their goodbyes and Miley and Joe got to her room and started to pick some movies to watch.

"Where did you leave tonight anyways?" Miley asked Joe as she was trying to choose movie from her collection.

"I went to see Nick. I had to tell him what I think about his actions." Joe stated and didn't agree the movie Miley was offering to him.

"Oh, well, what did you say? What did he say?" Miley asked, she felt bad about everything.

"Nothing much, I'm done with him, I really don't even want to talk about him. But I think you've thought about your relationship with him during the summer, or am I wrong? The song was really.. interesting."

"Interesting? That's all you have to said about it?" Miley laughed at Joe. "But, yeah, I really think it's over between us. Last summer, I missed Nick so much, but I didn't need him. Not like I need you, I need to talk to you. But me and Nick, we've ween together so long, it was nice to have a break from him. Well clearly I thought we would get back together, but now.. I just don't see it happening anymore. He has moved on, maybe I should too." She admitted to her best friends.

"Maybe you should.. and the song was amazing. Now come here you!" Joe pulled Miley to him and wrapped his arms around her. Miley reached to peck his cheek.

"I love you Joe."

"I love you too babe." Joe looked at Miley who was looking at the movie now. Only Miley didn't know the meaning behind Joe's words and he was too coward to ever tell her how he really felt about her.

**The Driveway**

Nick sat in the kitchen as his parents arrived back home, he had sent Alex home as she was so scared and Nick was really pissed off. He saw his parents coming home without Joe.

"Where's Joe?" Nick asked point blank.

"Movie night with Miley as usual. Oh my God Nick what happened to your face?" Denise asked terrified and ran to find the first aid kit.

"Joe happened, he just seemed really off, it was like it wasn't even Joe." His parents looked angry all of sudden and Nick didn't understand what was going on.

"Nick, what did you do? Did you do something to Miley?" His mom Denise asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Nick asked confused.

"Well isn't it quite obvious to you?" Denise smiled to her son's lack of knowledge.

Nick tried to understand what her mother was saying, but it took him awhile. Then he started to think the reason for Joe's anger, it was Miley. Why would Joe be so mad, though? Yes Miley was his best friend, but its not like Joe never dumped anyone. Actually he always dumped every girl, because they weren't enough for him. Then Nick understood, those girls weren't enough, because they weren't Miley.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Didn't get 5 reviews, but whatever, here's the new chapter. It's sucky I know, and there's tonds of mistakes, but I just wanted to update today. **

Joe parked his car outside of Miley's house and honked for her to come outside. It was the first day of school for her and he didn't want her to be late. Soon she walked out of the door looking absolutely amazing, though she never looked anything less than that.

"I can't believe it's back to school already!" Miley whined to Joe as they drove to school.

"Yeah, well at least you got a week longer vacation than the rest of us." Joe smirked and turned to the school parking lot.

"I'm just terrified of everything. I don't know what people are going to say or think. What if they all feel sorry for me because Nick moved on so quickly? Agh I shouldn't be over thinking this! Let's just go." She jumped out of the car and waited till Joe reached he inter wined their hands and they started to make their way to the school building.

People were definitely starstruck as Miley and Joe walked trough the front doors. First of all, they were part of the popular group. Second of all they looked stunning together. Miley saw people watching her every move and talking to their friends about her. Some of them were new, so they just didn't know who Miley was, but most of them were her friends or classmates who wondered where she had been the first week and now were wondering if she was totally heartbroken about Nick.

Miley kept her head high and smiled at Joe, she did her best trying to avoid people staring. They made their way to Joe's locked and Miley leaned against the locker next to Joe's.

"I can't believe people actually care this much about me, like I've been one week away and it seems like they don't have anything else to talk about." She whispered to Joe who laughed at her. Miley took her timetable from her bag to see where she was headed at first.

"I have social studies at first, do you have that?"

"Yeah, Mr Anderson, right?" Joe varified and Miley nodded. "But I think I already have a pair, sorry Miles, I didn't know you were at the same class as I am."

"Dude, are you leaving me all alone? It's my first day back! I hate you!" Miley smiled and started to walk to the social studies class room.

She saw Mr Anderson in front of the room talking to some new guy with dark hair. Miley walked next to them and listened as they talked about him being new and all.

"Miley Stewart!" Mr Anderson smiled and turned to her. "I've missed you in my class, I thought you would never show up! How are you darling?" Mr Anderson was a very nice older man who had always liked Miley as his student.

"I wouldn't miss your class for the world Mr Anderson, but I just arrived back home last weekend so I haven't been in school at all. So Joe tells me he ditched me and found a new pair so I was wondering if I could do everything alone or if you could give me another pair?"

"I didn't believe I would see the day when a Jonas brother says no to Miley Stewart, but it seems we have reached that day. Well this is your lucky day, because I actually do have a pair for you! Justin come here, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Miley, Miley this is Justin!" Mr Anderson enthusiasticly introduced the teenagers to eachother.

Justin was the boy Miley saw Mr Anderson talking to before, he was new at the school and Miley was kind of happy to have someone as her partner, who didn't know every little detail about her love life with Nick. Yes, their school wasn't one of those schools that has thousands of students, but it wasn't small either. The rumors just spread very quickly, even Mr Anderson knew about Miley and Nick breaking up.

"So Justin, where ya from?" Miley asked as they sat down.

"Oh I just moved here, from New York. mom wanted to live closer to family so we packed our things and moved here. How about you, you must be new also, because I didn't see you last week?" Justin rambled and smiled at Miley.

"Oh I'm not new, I was just spending the summer with my aunt in Los Angeles, and I got back last weekend from there."

"Oh, Miley! You are Miley! I've heard about you, you had that big party last Saturday, right?" Miley looked at Justin who looked like he linked two pictures to each other right now and Miley was scared of what he had heard.

"Oh... well yeah I did have a party last Saturday. It wasn't that big though. So how do you like our school?" Miley was desperate to change their subject to something that didn't remind her about people talking about her.

They spent the class talking to each other about their lives and Miley quickly noticed that Justin hadn't heard any nasty rumors about herself, so she felt more confident talking to him. She also noticed that she really likes Justin, he was kind of nerdy, smart but not annoyingly. He was a bit nervous about talking to Miley. Justin was also kind of cute, he had dark hair and good skin, his eye brows were dark and he had a very nice smile.

During the class Miley received some odd looks from Joe, but she couldn't figre out what he was trying to say. So she decided to concentrate on getting to know Justin better. They really hit it off and the class went quickly for both of them.

When their class was over, Miley and Justin walked to the hallway and Miley told him about her summer away.

"Joe, come here, I want you to meet Justin, he's my pair in social studies." She shouted at Joe, who walked out of the classroom just then.

"Oh hi Justin, I'm Joe, what's up?" Joe was acting all weird though and Miley could see it, but she wasn't about to ditch her new friend because her best friend decided to be odd.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The three changed a few words before making their way to their different classes. Miley's English literature was easy for her and she was quickly out of there. She made her way to lunch where she started to look for Joe. She found Justin first though who motioned her to join his table. He was sitting with a girl who had dark hair but whose face Miley didn't see. Miley walked there and smiled at Justin.

"Hi Miley, I want you to meet my sister, Miley this is Alex, Alex that's Miley my pair in social studies!" Justin introduced them as Miley started to hear bells ringing in her head when she heard name Alex. The girl turned to look at Miley and her face was shocked as well, Alex knew who Miley was, she knew it very well actually.

Ever since her talk with Nick about Miley, Alex had asked about Miley from everyone she knew and soon found out she was pretty much the most awesome person ever. She was beautiful, talented and everything you could imagine.

"Hi how are you?" Miley asked politely and sat down to the table. Alex smiled at her and nodded.

"Me and Alex are so different, when I find it hard to find new friends at all, Alex already has a boyfriend here! There he is right now! Nick, NICK!" Justin shouted at Nick who had just walked in to the cafeteria. He started to walk toward their table, but froze as he saw how was sitting in the table. Next to his girlfriend and his girlfriends brother.

He thought he wouldn't have to see Miley at all, he knew from the past they didn't have any classes together and he decided to only hang out with Alex and Justin, because Miley didn't know them. And there Miley was, sitting at his table, with his friends. He walked next to the table anger boiling inside of him.

"What are you doing here, in this table?" He hissed at Miley who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now, now, is that any way to greet your best friend?" Miley pouted at him, got up and hugged Nick. She pecked his cheek and whispered to his ear. "I hate the fact that you didn't think you should inform me about our break up, but I seriously am not going to do this whole 'public fighting thing' with you, so grow up."

With that Miley left the table, leaving Justin wondering what had just happened and Alex feeling jealous of how just one touch by Miley would make Nick so weak that he seemed like he wasn't even there anymore.

**AN: Sorry about all the mistakes, I didn't have time to read it trough, so I hope it's alright. Now let me tell you something, I really dislike Miam as a couple. They were great onscreen and liam is really hot of course, but seriously guys! Miley should be with Nick :( Or alone, but not with Liam..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, here's a new chatper.. there's some stuff about their past, hope you like it :)**

She sat across the cafeteria to an empty table, she felt every one's eyes in her back. For them it looked like Miley met Nick after a long time, hugged her best friend and left him spending time with his new girlfriend. She hoped it didn't seem like anything awkward or bitter, which it actually was.

Joe sat down to her table and looked at her with curious eyes.

"What happened? I saw you talking to Nick? You found out Justin is Alex's brother, huh?" He laughed at her.

"You knew? And you didn't think you should tell your best friend that she's making a fool out of herself? God, Joe I hate you so much!" Miley snapped and glared at Joe.

"You love me. And if I remember correctly, I tried to tell you, while you ignored me completely, so don't you tell me I'm a bad best friend, because I definitely am not." Joe smirked at his best friend who playfully slapped him.

"Gosh, that was so horrible though, when I realized that Alex was Justin's sister I seriously didn't know what to say. But she seemed nice, I guess she hasn't heard about me?"

"Oh she's definitely heard about you, there's no doubt about that." Joe murmured while thinking the other night, when he lost his temper and got in a fight with Nick.

"Well.. I still hope she and I can start from a clean table, because Justin seems like a really cool guy and I wouldn't want this thing with Nick and Alex harm my possible friendship with him." Miley said and looked at the table where Nick, Justin and Alex were sitting. "Do you ever think what would have happened, if me and Nick wouldn't have started to date." Miley asked Joe, but she seemed being some place else, not with Joe there at the lunch table.

_Flashback_

_Miley sat on the bleachers watching Nick and Joe's baseball team playing. She didn't really care about baseball, but her two best friends were playing so she just put up with it. It was a special day for Miley, she was twelve and she was going to have her first kiss that day. She and Nick were about to start the 8th grade the next day and she wanted to be able to tell her friends at school that she had kissed a boy for the very first time._

_Nick was the same, he wanted his first kiss as eagerly as Miley. It was obvious for everyone that the two soon to be teenagers liked each other, but neither one of them wasn't ready to tell the other that. But that day, Miley had decided that she would kiss Nick._

_Miley told Joe about it, but he couldn't care less. He was about to start his sophomore year of high school and he thought Nick and Miley were still kids. Still, the three of them had always been best friends. Everything Joe knew about girls, he learned from Miley who was more than happy to explain Joe why some girls didn't like when he called them 'babes'"._

_That summer had been different from other summer they had spent together. Joe had his high school friends now and Miley and Nick were left alone, just the two of them. It was awkward at first because they were both twelve and just getting curious about the other sex. At first they spent their days babysitting Nick's younger brother and Miley's little sister. Then after a few weeks they were comfortable enough to go to beach just the two of them._

_It was odd for Miley, to find out she had these feelings towards Nick. Maybe because he used to be like a brother to him, while Miley had had a crush on Joe forever. Joe was the prefect guy, he was funny and good looking, he was honest and trust worthy. Miley just wasn't enough for him, she was a child, Joe didn't see her in that way._

_Nick wasn't anything like Joe, Nick was the kind of guy that got you doing stupid things like going outside when it rained and throwing popcorn at the movie theater, he was like Miley. They both needed Joe to control them, so they wouldn't get out of hand. Nick was the kind of guy that made you want to scream and throw things to the wall. Even if they were only twelve, they had their share of fights. It only got worse during the time._

_But it didn't matter, because the more they fought, the more they were in love. It never came to that point when they were just waiting for the storm to arrive. They cared about each other so much, that nothing else mattered. Most of the fights were about things like, which band was better or which roller coaster is the best._

_After having a dinner with their parents, Joe, Frankie and Noah, Miley and Nick decided to take a walk before going home. It was their last day of summer vacation and they wanted to make the most of it. They made their way to the beach, where they spent most of their time._

"_You know, tomorrow we are going to rule the middle school." Nick smiled at Miley while looking at the stars._

"_I can't believe school starts tomorrow and I still don't have a boyfriend." Miley whispered and looked at Nick._

"_You could have one easily, do you have anyone special in mind?" Nick was nervous, he wanted Miley to know about his feelings, but he didn't have the nerve to do anything. He was afraid she might not feel the same way._

"_Maybe.. but I don't think he likes me back."_

"_Well you never know, if you don't try?" Miley turned to look Nick in the eyes._

"_You think I should just tell him how I feel?" She wondered what to do, maybe Nick just said that but as soon as she did something he would back off. But Nick nodded and Miley decided this was her change. She reached towards Nick and pecked his lips._

_She saw Nick's surprised expression and thought he didn't like it. She was about to get up and run away from him when he pulled her back to the sand and kissed her. It was the first kiss for both of them, and it was amazing. It was the kiss everyone wanted their first kiss to be like. The sparks were definitely there, it was soft and gentle but there still was passion, well as much as passion as there can be with two twelve-year-olds kissing._

_Flashback over_

"Yeah, I do.." Joe said.

_Flashback_

_Joe and Miley were about to watch Grease for what felt like the millionth time. It was the spring before Miley left to Los Angeles and they had decided they should be spending more time together. As they didn't spend any time the three of them, because Miley and Nick did all the couple things and Joe didn't want to be included to those._

_Miley and Joe were better friends though, as Miley started her freshman year of high school she saw Joe much more than before. She quickly made the cheerleader squad and became part of the popular group. Nick and Joe both were in the football team and they all got to hang out with each other again._

_It seemed that they couldn't ever be the three of them, which made Joe and Miley closer to each other. Joe quickly noticed that he started to feel differently about Miley, she was older and everyone saw it. Everyone hated Nick for having her, so did Joe. He couldn't have ever told Miley about his feelings though, he knew she'd choose Nick over him every time._

_That night though, Miley and Joe were laying on the bed watching the movie goofing around and they were let to a situation where they were just about to kiss. Joe was on top of Miley and he had never wanted to do anything as badly as kiss Miley right then._

"_Joe, you know we can't do this." Miley whispered and looked away._

"_Why? Why can't we? It obviously feels right and we both want it?"_

"_Because, I can't hurt Nick that way, he would never hurt me like this. And you can't hurt him either."_

"_Why are you with him anyways? You always fight, I can hear you from his room." Joe snapped at Miley._

"_We do not fight always. And I love Nick, we may not have the perfect relationship, but if I chose you, you'd only end up hurting me. Gosh you don't even like me, I know how you treat all the girls. So let's just stop this and keep being the best friends that we are, we are better that way." He pushed Joe away and smiled at him._

"_Fine.." Joe didn't want to fight with her, and this way she never would find out about his feelings. It killed him inside though, hearing her saying those words 'I know how you treat all the girls'. The only reason he treated them that way was because not one of them matched Miley._

_Flashback over_

Miley took a bite from her apple. "I blame you for all this, if you weren't ditched me and Nick for that one summer, I wouldn't have fallen for him." She smirked and throw a grape at him.

"Aww, thank you very much." He wanted to tell her, that if she would've kissed him that one night last spring, Nick wouldn't have hurt her. On the other hand, if he would've said that Miley would've told him that the only reason she went away was because she felt her and Joe were getting too close and she liked it too much. She wanted to save her relationship with Nick, but failed misarebly.

**So I think you should review now :) That'd be nice. **

**oh and my twitter: ainolovesyou**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sry for the late update guys, better late than never right? Many of you were quite unsure whether or not this turns out to be Niley story, and yes it is Niley. :) Also I'm starting to think I update too slowly and I'm losing my readers : byhbyh.. I do have a few excuses but you can read about them later, huh?**

Miley walked to her next class and glanced around the room to see if she knew anyone from there. Only one she kind of knew was Justin and she was quite unsure whether she should go sit next to him or not. As she was weighing the option Justin turned around and shouted for her so she took a place next to him. After a few quite awkward moments Justin finally spoke.

"Look, I really didn't mean to put you in a bad position there at lunch, I honestly didn't understand your connection with Nick and all, sorry." He felt like he really meant it so Miley smiled her widly, mainly because it wasn't his fault Nick and Alex dated.

"It's not like it's your fault." She laughed and opened her book from the right page. The rest of the class went smoothly, studying mostly. When the class was about to end Miley compared their class schedules.

"We don't have anything else together, aww that's too bad." She frowned and gave a smile to Justin.

"Well at least we have these two, what do you have next then?"

"Choir, I'm so excited to get back there! I've been away from the first classes so I can't wait to go there and use all the cool tricks I learned back in L.A!" She clapped her hands together and laughed. She loved singing more than anything else, well except Nick maybe. And choir was her favorite subject in school with Mrs. Porter who was her favorite teacher.

As she walked to their auditorium where the class was held she wondered who else would be participating. She remembered that Nick wanted to take the class, but couldn't because he had football practice at the same time. She opened the door and saw it half empty so she decided to take her time and catch up with her teacher.

"Sandy! What's up!" She shouted from the room and saw her young teacher smiling next to the mixing table.

"Miley! It's good to see you, how are you?" She asked and walked to hug her. They were really close for being student and teacher, if it wouldn't be too weird, they'd more like sisters than anything else. "I heard you are now some kind of big deal, making demos and all!" She laughed.

"Stop it.." She blushed. "It's not much really, everything just went the right way last summer. I might get a record deal and all, but well it's a fat change." She goined her laugh and hugged her again, she sure had missed her.

On the other side of the auditorium Alex watch them hugging and laughing and felt the jealousy really hit her again. Everyone loved Miley, everyone loved her more than they loved Alex. Even her favorite teacher was like best friends with Miley. Alex had heard that Miley was kind of a singer and she had thought that it was some kind of a joke. Miley didn't look anything like a singer who could be taken seriously, she was more like the Ke$ha type of girl, talking loudly and gaining every one's attention to herself, not to mention that to Alex she was kind of trashy with her hot pants and cowboy boots.

"Okay everyone, let's gather up! Miley's back from her trip, so Miley here is everyone and everyone this is Miley. If you are up for a challenge then you migh want to have Miley against

you, she has one hell of a vocal range." She laughed and took her notes to her hands.

"So we are going to start with some basic vocal exercises and then we'll be singing one song as a choir and then we'll have your independent song choices if you choose you want to perform them." so they started to work on their vocals and soon they were singing Let It Be by the Beatles. As the class started to end most of the girls had performed their own song choices and heard the critics about them. It was only Alex and Miley left and Alex felt too shy to give it a shot.

Miley walked to the stage and took the guitar to her hands. "Okay this is a personal song, and I'm happy to be with you guys again. Last summer was quite crazy for me, but at least I got some songs out of it. It was the only way for me to vent last summer so I wrote this. Okey here it goes.."

_Sun rise and I lift up my head then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed_

_Sun set and you're feeling okay cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today_

_Cant wait till I see you again and we both say remember when_

_The band played on the fourth of July and you held me on your shoulders way up high_

_Your still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_

_That you can't sleep tonight knowing it's all right_

_I believe that you're listening to my song_

_You're with me_

_You've been here all along_

_You've been here all along_

_Back then you walked me to school told me to be careful and to follow the rules_

_Fast forward you taught me to drive you gave me the keys and we went for a ride_

_And I cant wait till I see you again and we both say remember when_

_I'm holding on to moments like that and I know that their coming back_

_Your still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_

_That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's all right_

_I believe that you're listening to my song_

_You're with me_

_You've been here all along_

_You've been here all along_

_Yeah_

_All along the way I keep you in my heart and in my prayers_

_You'll always be the one who cares the most_

_Counting all the days_

_I see you running up to say, " I missed you"_

_I missed you_

Miley stopped singing and opened her eyes to see the class watching her in amazement. Sure it wasn't the greatest master piece of all times but it was really good. Even Alex found herself left without words.

"So, how did you like it?" She laughed awkwardly and blushed when the whole class started to clap and compliment her at the same time. Only one person was not amused, Alex had one tear slipping from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. The song was about Nick, ofcourse it was and it held such emotions. Alex didn't think she could ever write such powerful lyrics, so there must have been stong connection between the two of them, and she had ruined everything by coming between Nick and Miley.

**The Driveway**

Nick sat on his bed and strummed his guitar. His thoughts didn't seem to make any sense and he hated the feeling, so he tried to get a song out of it, but the lyrics didn't add up. The song sounded mental and made him sound like obsessed freak, only he didn't know who he was obsessed about.

After a while he quite trying to make the lyrics fit the melody so he just put the guitar away and opened his laptop. He was dead tired and needed something to cheer him up. He logged on to MSN Messenger. He glanced over the people's names who were logged in too. There was a fre guys from the football team and some of her other friends, but the names that he paid attention to were people like Joe, Alex and Miley. He tried to decide who to talk to and after a while he started typing his message.

**Nick: Sup?**

**Joseph: Bite me.**

**Nick: Why are you mad at me?**

**Joseph: Guess**

**Nick: Miley?**

**Joseph: Right**

Nick got up from his bed and walked across the hall to Joe's room. Joe was playing with his computer but didn't even look at Nick who stormed to his room. "Okay let's talk this trough, she's just a girl, how is it even possible that this one girl can come between us?"

"Just a girl? Really? You and I both know Miley's so much more than that." Joe said and looked Nick straight to his eyes, studying his facial expressions.

"No I don't know that." Nick looked at the wall, feeling awkward for Joe seeing right trough him. "Okay yes, but I'm with Alex now and Miley's the past."

"Right.. Look I don't care if you and Miley date, hell I don't even care if you are friends. But I do care about her so I just feel like you own her an explanation. And you don't really want to lose a friend like her? She's there for life, so just go and make things good with her." Joe got up from the bed and walked to the door to open it up for Nick to get out.

"But I want to know if we are alright?" Nick pleaded.

"Nick you are my brother, we don't always agree about everything but we share the same blood, I might not be there for life because I want to, but I'm here even when we don't see eye to eye." Joe pointed to the door and Nick looked at him like he was trying to say something, but couldn't and decided just to go back to his room.

When back to his comfy bed Nick took his laptop back to his lap and started to look at his contact list in messenger. After wondering for a while he decided to click Miley's name. He typed his message and smiled. This was a start.

**Nick: Hi Miles.**

**Milerz is offline.**

_Or maybe not, at least I tried_, Nick thought.

**AN: aaarrgghh, at first I liked how this chapter sounded but when I wrote it down again I just didn't.. Idk, I guess I went in a different direction from my orginal plot, because of the reviews I got from you saying that if this turn out Moe you won't be reading. And it's not like I'd depend on that, but just I had to make some changes so the Joe/Miley part of the story wouldn't be too much and wouldn't over power Niley. What elz, oh yeah if you are reading this then please review? Because I got many reviews (for me) for my last chapter and I've been horrible person and I'm not updating until now haha. It's only because I finished my school (finally) and now I'm getting into my new job so there's been a lot of stuff going on. **

**Let's say 5 reviews for the next chapter (there must be 5 readers for this story, right?) **

**And if I get the 5 reviews and I don't update.. it might because I'm off to LONDON! Ha! YAY. I'll be back next Thursday though, so I'll be updating then...**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex knocked on Nick's door and waited for him to let her in. When she didn't hear any answer she just walked in and saw Nick sleeping peacefully in his bed. She smiled at the sight and walked across to room to sit down to his bed. She caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

Nick groaned and opened his eyes seeing Alex there. He grabbed his pillow and hid his face under it.

"Why are you here?" He mumbled impolitely to her.

"I wanted to see my boyfriend, is'tn that a good enough of a reason?" She smiled and poked him, trying to wake him from his sleep.

"Sure." Nick answered and being the good boyfriend that he was he pulled Alex next to him and snuggled against her, pecking her cheek. "Now just stay there and let me sleep." He smiled to her as she made herself comfy. Alex stayed silent for a while, trying to decide how to ask her question from Nick.

"Nick.." She started, unsure how Nick would react to her talking about his business. "What happened between you and Miley? Why did you guys breakup?" Nick's eyes shot open and he stared at Alex, why did she bring up Miley? He got up to sit and studied Alex's face.

"Do you really want to get in to this? It will take a long time and I'm not sure you really want to know about my relationship with her." He tried to convince Alex that this was a conversation she didn't want to have.

"I do. I tried to be cool with it but everything is so different with her here so I just I need to know. Everywhere I go people have this sad look when they look at me and I hate it. I want to know how you met, where you met, where your first kiss was and when was the first time you said 'I love you' to her. I just feel she's just such a big part of every one's life that I can't just ignore it. I really need to know." She pleaded.

"Okay, but remember that you asked for it.." Nick groaned and started to vent his and Miley's past. "We've basically known each other for our whole lives. She's mine and Joe's best friend, she has just always been here with us. Then I don't few years ago I started to have certain feelings towards her and she liked me back so we started to date. We went straight from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, spent every waking minute with each other.

For our first kiss, it was on a beach and it was nice polite and very ideal first kiss. Our first date, we never really did do that, I think our first date was like junk food and watching Friends and that's it.

But mainly our relationship was amazing, we were so in love that everyone else envied it. Then we got into high school and everything slowly changed. I noticed other boys looking at her the way I did and I became overly jealous. I hated it, even though I had her it still always felt like everyone else had her too, maybe because she didn't really have the heart to tell them no. She was always the most kindest person in the world.

And I know it's not fair to tell this to you, but I loved her so much, I would've done anything for her, probably still would if she asked." Nick ended his little story and saw a tears in Alex's eyes. "No, please don't cry, the reason I'd do anything for her is because she is or was my best friend. I don't want to be with her anymore." It was a convincing lie, Nick almost bought it himself.

Alex wiped away her tears and smiled sadly to Nick. "But if you loved her so much, then why break up with her? Why end something like that?" She didn't understand why anyone would break up with the perfect match of theirs.

"I really don't know." He did know, he just didn't want to tell her. Well it wasn't like he had the courage to break up with her anyways, he just thought that if he didn't bring it up they would just stop being together.

Nick stared at the wall and flashbacks of last spring flowed to his mind. He remembered the night so vividly, knowing that Joe and Miley were hanging and he wasn't suppose to disturb them so he paced around in his room trying to figure out what to do. Two hours past and he still didn't know what to do so he decided that it was time to crash his girlfriend and brother's party and join them.

He remembered opening the door and seeing them in his bed him on top of her, he remembered his heart breaking to thousands of pieces. He quickly left the room, not wanting to be seen.

After that it had been a relief that Miley left, because he didn't need to think about his heartbreak anymore, or see her everyday. Then he met Alex who started to heal him, she was like a rock, steady and trust worthy. Miley didn't seem such a big part of him after he met Alex, but of course it was all just an illusion, because the first thing he realized when he saw Miley again was that he was utterly and totally in love with her. What he felt for Alex couldn't even be compared to that.

_**The Driveway**_

"Mom, I'm gonna come late today, cauce I'm hanging with Joe today after school alright?" Miley shouted to her mother as she ran down the stairs brushing her hair.

"Sure sweetie, remember to take your lunch and breakfast before you leave!" Her mother answered from the other side of the house and Miley quickly grabbed all her food from the counter of the kitchen and suffed them to her bag. Out side she saw Joe waiting in his car like every other morning. It was weird seeing Joe was alone like the day before. They usually went to school together, Nick, Joe and her. That would take some getting used to for her.

"Hi Joe, sorry I'm late, it was a bad morning." Miley said as she jumped to the front seat. It was a bad morning because she stayed up so late thinking about Nick. He tried to talk to her on MSN but she blocked him, trying to avoid any conversation they would have. She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt, because she wasn't sure herself. She needed more time to think.

"No problem." Joe answered and pulled off the driveway. "So today, do you want to go see a movie or just stay at mine or what?" He asked, making sure they were still hanging that night.

"Erm, whatever I guess. I doubt there's any good movies right now so maybe we could rent something and watch it at yours, or like watch some of your dvds? Is that okay?" She asked playing with her hair. She wasn't really excited about hanging with Joe because she was a mess at that point. So confused about everything and everyone.

"Yeah it's okay, I'll let my mom know your gonna eat with us." He smiled and pressed play on the radio and Katy Perry's Teenage Dream started to play. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.." Joe sang with the song which made Miley laugh like crazy. As they reached the school parking place they were both shouting the song and doing a little dance moves.

"I was sure this day was going to suck, but you know what Joe? You made me forget everything crappy for a second, that's why you are my best friend." Miley smiled to him and jumped out of the car.

_**The Driveway**_

Miley walked to her next class, again everyone looked at her because she missed the first week. Looking at the classroom she realized that it was full and everyone already had pairs. Only one desk was empty so she sat down. Soon though a boy with brown hair came in and walked to her desk looking at her, like he wasn't sure whether to sit down or not.

"Nick?" Miley asked and forced a smile to her face. Of course he would be there, and he would sit next to her. Nick looked at her awkwardly and ran his hand trough his curly hair.

"I can try to get someone switch seats with me?" He tried to get away from the situation, but Miley was quick to say no.

"No that would be even more embarrassing, c'mon I think we can manage to sit next to each other for this one class. We just have to set some ground rules." She said and nodded.

"Like what?" Nick asked, not sure if he had the courage to sit with her.

"Like that I hate you and I'm not speaking to you. And that you don't speak to me either. Now that's that sit down for god's sake." Miley ordered and opened her book and started reading from the first page, blocking Nick away from her mind. Nick sat down and started to get his book from his bag, at the same time trying to think something to say to Miley.

They sat next to each other writing down the notes their teacher was writing also. Both of them feeling uncomfortable next to each other, because somehow they were so aware of each other's movements. Like when their hands touched and both of they had hard time breathing, because they felt the electricity between them the second they touched.

Later their teacher gave them a assignment to do with a pair, which kind of forced Miley and Nick to talk to each other. Miley started the assignment herself, not wanting to talk to him, but as soon as Nick realized what she was doing she took her notebook away from her.

"I believe it's called a pair assignment because you are supposed to do it with a pair." He said and looked at Miley's work. "You went wrong there anyways." He pointed out a mistake that Miley has made, which made Miley gasp.

"Right, well you do it then, since you are so much better." She rolled her eyes and looked away from Nick.

"C'mon Miley, don't be like that. I don't think you have any reason to be mad at me so just quit it." He whispered looking at the paper. Miley glanced at Nick wondering what he was talking about, how the hell did she not have a reason to be mad? But before Miley got a change to argue back, Nick said "Let's not have this fight here, we can do it after school?"

"I guess so, I'm coming to your with Joe anyways. I find a place to talk to you when I want to." She nodded and concentrated to their work.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for how long this update has taken. I'm trying to catch up with all my writing, but truthfully I had such a hard time to get any inspiration with this story. Reviews would help with that? **

**But I thought I'd nice to tell you why my updates take so long. So when I started to write fanfiction I was still in school and I had my summer vacation. Now I'm working fulltime so sometimes I have time to write while working, but usually I'm just so tired when I come home that I just want to like read and not start doing stuff with computer because I do that all day in work. But I feel like if I get this one chapter updated it'll be easier the next time. **

**Also I decided that I will go on with my orginal plot for this story. So next chapter Nick and Mi are going to talk and they will find out about a lot of things, but too bad that will only lead to huge fights and drama. Also a passionate kiss will be shared between two of my main characters. **

**Love Aino **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Whoa, thank you for favoriting me and alerting me and reviewing me. I had amazing week in Egypt and I wrote a lot there, so now I just need to get it on computer and yeah. **

**And then I was supposed to update the day before yesterday but got called back to work at 9 pm :( and yesterday I just felt way too tired to write anything.**

"You're awfully quiet today, is everything alright?" Joe asked as Miley kept ignoring him as they drove to his place after school.

"I'm fine Joe, just have a lot on my mind is all." She said and played with her hands. She was going trough hundreds of different scenarios in her head, about how her talk with Nick would go.

"Anything you would like to talk about?" He tried to break trough the walls she was building around herself. It was killing him that there was something she wasn't telling him, and there was nothing for him to do. Just to suffer silently.

"No, not really." She answered. It was hopeless for her to try be friendly with Joe, for her thoughts were on Nick and on Nick only. She was going trough their conversation in her head over and over again. She wasn't really concerned that she wouldn't know what to say, but rather concerned about what he was going to say. Whatever could he say that would change anything? In Miley's head, there weren't anything that could make anything better.

**The Driveway**

Miley laid on Joe's bed and read trough a magazine while he was playing playstation on the floor. His mother had just walked in to the door and let them know that Alex would be over for dinner as well. Miley and Joe exchanged awkward gaze as they both knew that it wouldn't get any more awkward for anyone than that. Nick's new girlfriend there with his family and his ex girlfriend too, who was as good as a daughter to Mrs Jonas.

The whole time they had been hanging in Joe's room, Miley had tried to make an excuse to leave to room so she could go talk with Nick. She paced around the room trying to come up with a good enough of reason. In the end she just simply told Joe that she had to take care of one thing and gave him a meaningful look, so that he knew it had something to do with Nick. He just nodded and kept playing.

Miley jumped out of his bed and made her way to the corridor that lead to Nick's room. Before knocking on the door or just going in he pressed her ear in to the door to hear if he already got company there.

"Whoa if I didn't know better, I'd say you are stalking me." She heard Nick's voice from behind her and she felt the redness appearing to her cheeks, while Nick awkwardly chuckeled next to her and opened the door, letting her walk in.

"So.." He started after a few minutes on silence as the teenagers were trying to come up with the best starting line they could, but their minds were empty, none of the words they came up with seemed to be the right ones. Miley was sitting on his bed, while Nick sat on a chair. It was the first time they were just the two of them, after the previous spring and the tension was rising in the room. Somehow Miley had thought that they talking would be her shouting at him for beign a jackass, but now she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She forgot all the words of hate and dislike and there was only questions in her mind, questions that needed answers.

"Why, just tell me why?" She asked quietly. Nick just shook his head, not believing she was acting all innocent. "What did I do? Was I not enough for you?"

"Miley you know very well why I did what I did, don't try to blame it on me and act like I'm the bad guy here." He said and he glared at Miley.

"No Nick, I really don't know! Please tell me, because I have no idea!" She cried out, she was so frustrated with him. If he knew something she didn't, why not just tell her. He always kept things too much to himself, never opening up to anyone, except Miley. She never thought she would be the one trying to get him talk to her.

"Cut the act, you seem like the victim when in the first place it was you who betrayed me. You freaking betrayed me, after all the fucking time!" He shouted and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. It wasn't his usual gaze, Miley could see in his eyes who he was broken somehow. Something was definitely wrong with him, he wasn't the same guy she had been with for years.

But she couldn't help herself, even when she noticed the actual hurt in him, his accusations were so childish and stupid that she couldn't keep herself from laughing. "Exactly how, did I betray you?"

"Miley don't try to act like you didn't cheat on me.."

"Wh-what?" She asked, not understanding him.

"I saw you, with Joe. He's my brother, who cheats on one with his own brother?" He shouted at Miley who still looked shocked as ever. She was quite sure she never did such thing. But the way he spoke to Miley, the way he looked at her. It was like she was the most dirtiest creature on the whole planet.

"What are you talking about Nick?" She asked, but knew very well what he was talking about. She never did cheat on him, but she did think about it. About Joe. It was something about your first crush you just needed to find out. His the one person who's always going to stuck in the back of your mind, screaming "you don't know what you missed". No matter how much in love you are, you always wonder "what if?" And spending all that time with Joe made her think about what it would be like to be with him, instead of Nick. Especially when at that point she and Nick fought so much. But she never did anything, she did the opposite. She ran away from the town to get away from the feelings she had towards Joe, because she knew what she and Nick had was so special. She was certain that Nick was her fairytale Prince Charming, the one she could have the amazing love story with, all she wanted was to save that.

"You know what Miley, it doesn't even matter. I'm with Alex now, and all this is just past." He said and looked away from her, getting up to open the door for her to leave. "All I want from you anymore, is our friendship back." He said and played with his hands.

"Is that right? I'm just your past, I'm just a friend now? You don't miss the feeling that you get when you hold me close to you? When you hold my hand? You don't miss the sparkles and the butterflies? You don't miss the kisses and your heart beat skipping, your breath getting caught on your throat? I doubt you could feel all that with Alex, I just don't believe it." She said stubbornly. She got up and walked next to him, she got up on her toes and whispered to his ear. "Do you remember what it feel like? Because I surely haven't forgotten" he felt her breathing against his skin, it was making him lose control of himself. He tried to concentrate only to keep his hands off of her. And to make it even harder for him, she pressed his hand lightly against his chest, running it up to his neck. He wanted to feel her lips against his, he needed to. It had been too long, too many long days, weeks, even months from the time he had kissed her for the last time.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to himself. He ran his hand to her neck, he saw her panting, wanting and waiting for him to kiss her.

He made her crazy with anticipation, his lips almost touching her skin. "Oh I remember." He said while pressing his lips harshly against hers. It wasn't beautiful or romantic. It was rough and dirty. Their hands wandered around each others bodies, remembering every part of each other. The passion between the two made them forget about everything else, they didn't realize how much time was passing by. It wasn't until his mother knocked on the door that the two of them realized that they lost track of time. Quickly they moved away from each other and Nick shouted to his mom that he would be downstairs in a minute. His eyes never looked away from Miley, who had a coy smile on her face.

"What?" He asked, trying to understand what just had happened and why Miley was smiling like she did.

"Well, at least now you know. Every time you kiss her, you'll remember how different it is from our kisses, every time you will remember me and see my face. I hope you know, that you've lost something so special, and that it was only you and your stupid believes of me cheating on you, that made you fool enough to me never want to be with you again." She said or rather shouted. She ran out of the room and back to Joe's jumping on his bed.

"So?" Joe looked at Miley.

"I'm done, done with him. I just want to move on." She hid her face to his pillow and a smile came to his face. He would finally have his change and this time he wouldn't ruin it, he would make everything from it. He would make her see what he really felt for her.

**AN: So I thought this was going to be longer chapter than this, I'm sorry that it's so short. But I'd rather end it here and then have the drama and fights and all that awkwardness in the next chapter :) cuz they'll be having the awkwarrdddd dinner then hahahaaa, also someone gets asked on a date. Guess who?**


End file.
